This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this new project is to test how oxidative stress, vascular changes, cognitive changes and alterations in hyaluronan metabolism correlate in patients with vascular cognitive impairment, Alzheimer's disease, and other cognitive disorders compared to unaffected patients. This project will focus on chacterizing changes in hyaluronan metabolism in brain tissues from these patients.